


Wait... You Think I'm HOT?

by RosyBee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), M/M, Other, bruh idk what to tag this, sorry this is short I just HAD to post something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Mammon's demon form is something else...
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 230





	Wait... You Think I'm HOT?

When you saw Mammon's demon form for the first time your jaw might have basically hit the ground. How is it not illegal for someone to be that attractive? Your face flushed red and when he looked in your direction, you immediately turned away. It would be so embarrassing to be caught staring at him. So you stole glances when he wasn't looking. How could you not? 

One time there was an argument about Asmodeus being too close to you for Mammon's comfort. Now Mammon never fights his brothers, but when he turns into his demon form it's very intimidating for them, and extremely attractive for you. You basically had hearts in your eyes when you were oggling him, but Asmo decided to make a comment, thinking your eyes were on him and his own form. And of course the Avatar of Lust will ignore everything when he thinks he has an audience.

"Like what you see, MC? Oh of course you do, I already know, darling." Asmo teased and gave you a wink, but the whole gesture made gesture even worse. Mammon looked towards you then back to Asmo and growled, "They ain't even looking at ya!" 

You fell out of your trance and frowned. It was time to stop the fight and stand up for Mammon, even if the truth is embarrassing. 

"He's right." You say and then it's quiet for a second.

"Who is?" Asmo says with a smile, trying to mask some of his anger towards his older brother.

"Mammon is." You respond, your cheeks turning a bit pink as you look at the floor. 

"I don't believe you, how were you making goo goo eyes at him of all demons?" Asmo said in response, the Avatar of Lust was completely shocked.

Mammon has been quiet for a while, trying to process what you said, before Asmo could start to speak again he cut in, "Wait... You think I'm HOT?" He asked with a gigantic smile on his face and his cheeks a little flushed. He completely forgot about his argument with Asmo.

“No comment!” You blurt out and get up and begin to quickly make your way back to your room before the embarrassment gets worse, “I have to go, bye!”

“MC, wait!”

“BYE!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find more content on my Tumblr @r0sybee!


End file.
